Chloe (Madeline)
Chloe is one of the 12 little girls and a major supporting character that appears in the Madeline animated series. Chloe did not earn her name in the books, but unlike most of the girls in the series, as well as the books themselves (since all except Madeline are unnamed), she actually plays a significant role in the series. Appearance Chloe is roughly the same age as the protagonist Madeline, at roughly 7 years old. She can be distinguished from the other girls by her light skin and long, orange hair. Like the other 10 girls, she is taller than Madeline. Personality It would seem as though Chloe is the girl who cares most for her best friend Madeline. In saying this, it would be no surprise that she is one of, if not, Madeline's closest friend. Like most of the girls, she fears mice and tigers. However, unlike them and much like Madeline, she is more determinate when trying to solve a problem, going as far as being a strong supporter of her friend Madeline. Role Unlike most of the girls, Chloe actually plays several major roles. In "Madeline and the Old Violin", she requests trading in her triangle with another girl's violin. In doing so, she begins playing it like a violin maestro, despite her little knowledge of the instrument. From this, the girls considered her as their messiah. While her talent is regarded by the girls as being the potential comeback to their upcoming performance, an unfortunate accident occurs after she falls from a human pyramid the girls create out of horseplay. The girls suffer a devastating blow when Chloe is found to have broken her arm, rendering her unable to play at the concert. Despite the setback however, she and Madeline encourage the girls to practice hard, as that is the method to preforming well at the concert. When the day of their performance finally arrives, Chloe, while still retaining a broken arm preforms alongside her friends on the triangle she had originally chosen. The girls' recital is a success and all the girls thank Chloe for her guidance in the end. In "Madeline and the Wedding" Madeline discusses with her show sad it is seeing a local florist and baker to busy with their jobs with nothing else to do in their lives. She, Madeline, and Danielle then devise a plan involving letting their dog Gwenivine loose in an attempt to get the two depressed workers to fall in love, it ultimately works in the end, and the girls are then invite to the wedding for helping the two into falling in love. Despite this amazing triumph, it becomes short-lived when Pepito, the Spanish Ambassador's son and Madeline's friend "reveals" that he hates her and never wants to talk to her again. Having her feelings hurt, Chloe tries comforting her about the loss of her friend, but then hatches the idea with Danielle of letting Gwenivine loose once more, in an attempt to get the two ex-friends to reconcile. She succeeds, and Pepito begins to suspect his younger cousin of causing the incident between the two of them. In the TV-movie (and series finale) "My Fair Madeline", Madeline ends up getting accused of chaos she did not intentionally cause after a thief attempts to steal the Mona Lisa, resulting in her getting sent to a strict, finishing school in London for her "behavior". Chloe doubts Madeline would've done such actions and suspects that her friend was indeed telling the truth of the thief. She leads the girls on an investigation on finding clues to whom the thieves that framed Madeline are and eventually learn that they are heading to London as well. After learning that the thieves are conspiring to steal the Crown Jewels at the Tower of London during a special ceremony devoted to the King of the United Kingdom (despite the fact that the nation at the time had, and still has, a queen as the reigning monarch), she, Miss Clavel, and the rest of the girls decide to attend the ceremony held at the landmark to help catch the thieves with Madeline. Eventually, Madeline pulls her aside and talks to her privately about the plan on how they will catch the thieves. The actions backfire when the thieves use and alternative method of stealing the Crown Jewels and end up framing Madeline of stealing the Crown Jewels, while the girls end up catching the thieves and having them arrested, Madeline ends up getting arrested as well after one of the pursuing guards catches sight of her "stealing" the Crown Jewels. Chloe is seen among the other girls that are begging that Madeline is innocent, but to avail. Fortunately, a miracle occurs when Madeline's rival turned friend Emma from the finishing school reveals to the King at her knighting ceremony that it was Madeline who should have been given the real credit and that she had been trying to protect the Crown Jewels, not steal them. As a result, the King releases Madeline from custody and clears her of all charges. Chloe and the rest of the girls are finally happy now that Madeline is with them once more. Afterwards, Madeline is held as both a local and national heroine. Chloe can be seen sitting behind Madeline during the parade in her honor back in Paris, who too sees Madeline as a true heroine. Gallery Chloe Madeline.jpg Chloe thumbnail.jpg Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kids